Lawrence
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maldonia |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Manobrista real |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Inicialmente bom, depois se torna ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ajudar o Dr. Facilier a derrotar Naveen |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Maldonia |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Mãe, irmã e irmão (mencionados por Dr. Facilier) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Vingança, ser bem sucedido na vida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Peter Bartlett |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Hércules Fernando |} Lawrence é o manobrista real do príncipe Naveen no filme da Disney de 2009, A Princesa e o Sapo. Ele muitas vezes fica impaciente com a infantilidade do príncipe Naveen. Naveen honestamente não tratá-lo bem, mas não era hostil a ele. Ele serve como o antagonista secundário (embora não realmente chamá-lo de "antagônico", uma vez que ele foi enganado e ajuda Facilier e ele realmente não gostaria de prejudicar o príncipe anteriormente). Ele foi dublado por Peter Bartlett. Background Por causa de seu sotaque e nome, Lawrence provavelmente se origina da Inglaterra e foi contratado apenas para se tornar um manobrista real na Maldonia, em vez de ter nascido lá. Suas interações com Facilier revelam que ele vem de uma origem camponesa e tem uma mãe, irmão e irmã, que lhe empurram tudo. Possivelmente ele fugiu da Inglaterra para ficar longe deles. Facilier pronuncia que Lawrence vai ser empurrado por sua esposa se ele se casar - o que ainda pode acontecer, uma vez que apenas Lawrence foi preso no final do filme, e não cometeu nenhum crime punível além de, talvez, representar uma pessoa. Aparência Lawrence foi animado pelo artista da Disney Anthony DeRosa. De acordo com os diretores Ron Clements e John Musker, Lawrence foi projetado para ser parecido com o personagem da Disney, Sr. Smee de Peter Pan. Lawrence é um homem baixo, idoso, desde que tem cabelos brancos, com um chapéu-coco clássico para coincidir com a época de 1920 em que o filme se passa. Personalidade Lawrence é o ex-manobrista do príncipe Naveen, que não é, verdadeiramente uma pessoa má ou um vilão. Ele é simplesmente cansado do desrespeito que ele ganha do príncipe Naveen, mesmo que ele é inquestionavelmente leal. No entanto, ele se mostra muito ganancioso, que é mostrado quando ele olhou para a frente para se casar com Charlotte La Bouff por causa de sua vasta riqueza. Apesar disso, ele ainda mostrou simpatia por Naveen depois que ele soltou a tampa do frasco de Naveen quando o mesmo foi preso como um sapo para dar-lhe um pouco de ar. Papel no filme Traição thumb|250px|Lawrence disfarçado como Naveen.Pomposo e com inveja da boa aparência e fama do príncipe, Lawrence torna-se envolvido com o Homem da Sombra. Durante o filme, ele usa um pingente de vodu que lhe dá a aparência de Naveen. Lawrence, como Naveen, pede para Charlotte se casar com ele, enquanto a magia está desaparecendo e ele começa a voltar para o sua antiga aparência. Charlotte se torna muito animada para se tornar uma princesa. O plano era se casar com Charlotte, e em seguida, matar Paizão, ganhando sua fortuna. Como o pingente precisa de sangue de Naveen, demônios das sombras de Dr. Faciler são enviados para capturar o sapo Naveen. As sombras, eventualmente, capturam Naveen e trazem ele. Parecendo o príncipe de novo, Naveen e Charlotte têm um casamento em um carro alegorico no Carnaval. Tiana (ainda um sapo), tendo sido dito por Ray que Naveen retorna seus sentimentos por ela, vê "Naveen 'prestes a se casar com sua amiga e salta para longe com o coração partido. Com raiva, Tiana diz a Ray que seu amor nada mais é do que uma estrela, e diz que seria melhor acordar agora ou o risco de se machucar viria mais tarde. Ray não acredita nela e vai encontrar Naveen. Carnaval thumb|250px|Lawrence é preso pelas ordens de Paizão.O verdadeiro Naveen, ainda um sapo, é trancado em um baú no carro alegorico. Tentando se aproximar de Lawrence, ele se torna preso com a sua língua, pois Lawrence pisa nela. Ray percebe isso e começa a tirar Naveen para fora da caixa antes que o casamento acabe. Naveen salta, estrangula Lawrence com o pingente e ambos caem do carro. Lawrence leva Naveen para uma igreja. Naveen pergunta por que ele está fazendo isso e Lawrence responde que é "o pagamento de todos esses anos de humilhação." Dr. Faciler sai das sombras como Naveen lança o pingente para Ray. Ray dá para Tiana, que destrói depois que Facilier suborna ela com seu restaurante dos sonhos, resultando em Faciler sendo levado pelos 'amigos' para o outro lado para sempre. De volta à igreja, uma extremamente impaciente Charlotte abre a porta para ver seu noivo agachado, gritando por ele, causando para Lawrence gritar também. Quando Tiana retorna para a igreja, ela vê Lawrence sendo arrastado pela polícia sob as ordens de Paizão. Outras aparições ''The Princess and the Frog: Video Game Lawrence desempenha um papel menor no jogo, sendo apresentado ao lado do Dr. Facilier como um antagonista em um dos mini-jogos. Aqui, ele aparentemente reside no Empório de Vodu do Dr. Facilier. ''Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream [[Arquivo:123463325.jpg|thumb|250px|Lawrence no Disney On Ice.]]No show, Lawrence acompanha Naveen em sua viagem para se casar com Charlotte La Bouff em Nova Orleães. No entanto, ao contrário do filme, ele não junta-se as forças com Facilier. Em vez disso, ele foge de cena no momento em que Naveen e Facilier fecham o negócio, lançando assim o feitiço. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Lawrence aparece na atração interativa do Walt Disney World, como parte do mundo temático de A Princesa e o Sapo. Em Frontierland e Liberty Square, Hades revive Doutor Facilier "do outro lado" e o Homem da Sombra tenta assumir Nova Orleães. Fora disso, ele também quer ter a vingança sobre Tiana. Facilier libera Lawrence da prisão e envia-lo para o palácio de Tiana. Lawrence envenena as refeições no restaurante para que quando todo mundo coma elas, eles vão estar sob o controle de Facilier. Os visitantes do parque chegam antes que Lawrence possa completar sua missão e derrotá-lo com magia. Trivialidades *Ele é muito parecido com Nathaniel de Encantada, tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade, como ambos são capangas dos vilões principais (Facilier para Lawrence e Narissa para Nathaniel) e se voltaram contra os protagonistas (Tiana e Naveen para Lawrence e Giselle para Nathaniel). Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Servos